


【ALLEN+RK900 /GAVIN】【ABO】【NC17】MINE-2

by humiga1994



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humiga1994/pseuds/humiga1994
Summary: 致力於操蓋文的懶癌作者產出的黃色廢料





	【ALLEN+RK900 /GAVIN】【ABO】【NC17】MINE-2

**Author's Note:**

> 請看前面
> 
> 閱讀順序不一並不會影響閱讀(大概，反正我寫的很亂
> 
> [上一篇](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796170)

【發問】我(Ω)的拜把兄弟(α)和新男友(α)的信息素味道一樣，和男友做愛一直想到兄弟的臉而且更硬怎麼破？

【回答】兄弟，美帝只能一夫一妻，回頭是岸。  
【回答】跪求私信詳情，拜偷！人家要當新的素材！  
【回答】這頂綠帽子該戴誰頭上？啊我頭上怎麼也有？！  
【回答】恭喜樓上成為婊哥！俺支持多元成家噢噢噢噢！！！！我拜託你們●P!!!  
【回答】我給你們（3人）十塊快點去登記領證www  
【回答】α和Ω哪可能有純友誼?兄弟你傻了?

 

\--------【 還有487則回答，點此展開 】----------

 

一群吃瓜看戲的鄉民！

蓋文頭一次覺得言論自由只會讓道德淪喪，本來好好的提問成了鼓吹三人行的路西法摩天大樓，好好的樓變得比比薩斜塔還歪，蓋文毫不懷疑過沒多久自己的匿名發問會被標題農場改成什麼鬼樣子，然後出現在其他八卦網站上面。

【基友與情人一樣味道？Ω網友精神外遇上網求解，百萬網友力挺多元成家。】

【全美的Alpha 都驚呆了！Omega 欲求不滿想一侍二A?】

【舊情也綿綿？與新歡相好總想到舊愛？原來是信息素搞得鬼！】

蓋文隨便想就可以聯想到三個不同路線的標題，連接著各異的詐騙小廣告。但這些都沒什麼畢竟不是現在進行式，這頂多是蓋文的幻想，比起這個更讓蓋文三觀崩潰的是真的湧進信箱的匿名私信，除了跪求詳情的八卦黨，更多的是夾帶著影音檔或是超連結的信件，蓋文直覺的認為自己的三觀受不起一絲傷害，果斷的把檔案刪除了事。

感謝各大網友分享，我敬謝不敏。蓋文覺得自己幹了件傻事，好端端的幹嘛上網討拍反而變成meme，自己的發問早就被備份和截圖，連刪文自保後悔的餘地都沒有，他眼神死的撐著臉開始滑平板，快速刪除電子信箱多餘郵件時蓋文看到了不同於其他垃圾信腥羶色標題的夾帶檔信，這封信清新脫俗的標題吸引了蓋文把它點開。  
【喜歡你溫暖的文字，洋溢著滿滿的幸福：>】  
這是一封內文只留微笑符號的信件，夾帶了個mp3檔。

檔名是3，簡短的檔名像是錄音檔。

有人真的要給我建議？鬼使神差的疑惑讓蓋文點開了檔案。有些雜音的沉默後是伴隨著電子節拍的女聲，蓋文的期待撐不了幾秒，這根本不是錄音，是一首歌。

One, two, three

Not only you and me

Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between*1

「你在聽歌？」

啊啊啊啊啊啊幹！！！

過近的聲響從背後突然蹦出，蓋文嚇得整個人震了一下，他本能地站起身子接著右腳一抬一續力的把本來坐著的椅子往身後踢過去，同時，蓋文右手抓著平板充當武器直接180度往左轉身掃了過去，整套動作不到5秒完成，頗有先發制人的意味，如果是人類的話早就被蓋文制伏在地然後今晚在DPD拘留室過夜，但蓋文身後的不是人類，是名為維克多的RK900型仿生人，軍用型號的他沒有被蓋文的突襲給制伏，反倒是在蓋文抓著平板看也不看得掃過來時右手禽住了蓋文的手腕、左手抓著手肘固定，右手順勢地把蓋文的右手連帶平板砸在蓋文的懷裡，平板的直角不巧的直接撞上蓋文的劍突上，蓋文吃痛得蹲了下去、平板也順勢的掉落在木質地板上，喀拉的一聲禍不單行的，本來停止的音檔又開始撥放。

配合電子節拍歌頌的輕挑女聲填補了突襲與反制後的空白時光，蓋文抖著手把音檔關掉後遲遲沒有站起來，不開啟掃描模式維克多也能從視覺處理器觀察出蓋文的耳朵明顯發紅，初步推斷出對方是因為他的突然出現打擾閱覽某些較為私人的事物的行為所以感到羞恥、害羞等等情緒，執行打擾行為的道歉以蓋文李德的個性來說有65%以上的機會成功激怒對方，不說話不道歉有95%以上的機會會被趕出蓋文李德租賃的公寓……

維克多在5秒內分析出了下一步的各種可能，讓他亮紅圈的是沒有最佳的選擇，道歉也不是，不道歉更不可能，所有的機率隨著蓋文今天的心情調整數值，就連維克多都無法精準的判斷出哪個是最有利的選擇，在右額角的紅圈轉了一圈半後轉了黃色，維克多同時開了口：

「Britney Spears，2009年發行，歌名是……」

「閉嘴!」

裝傻，維克多。盡量把自己裝得像是哈士奇一樣。維克多的記憶檔紀錄了少數幾件因為裝傻裝無辜而被蓋文李德原諒的事件，他總結出的共同特點就是自己當時的整體表現很像對方喜歡的犬種，對方因為某種情感連結而間接原諒的自己。

犬系男友是經典不敗款!維克多甚至在估狗搜到了許多類似的討論與發言。

維克多的推估和現實沒有太大的出入，蓋文看到他的表情後就明顯消了氣，這讓維克多有更大的把握，他擺出了擔憂中帶點呆萌的表情把蓋文扶起，賠罪般的幫蓋文整理起儀容，當他的手指溫柔的順著蓋文的瀏海、指尖劃過頭皮時讓蓋文的負面情緒徹底消失，蓋文喜歡這種態度，像是被人捧在手心呵護的虛榮感，這讓他的自尊心感到極大的滿足。

和被順毛的貓有八十七啪像。維克多在心底記錄著。

「走路都沒聲，我都忘記你今天有來。」蓋文惡狠狠的瞪著維克多，語氣嬌嗔的透漏出他的心聲。

老舊公寓的木質地板就算定期上臘依舊敵不過歲月的摧殘，走上面總是有著恐怖片鬼屋會有的喀喀聲，討厭恐怖片的蓋文不喜歡這點相似處，他將就用地毯遮掩大部分的地板，而不是換個更和自己意的屋子，不盡人意的缺點在老舊租屋處是個要求房東降價的好理由，在蓋文軟硬兼施外加不要臉皮的耍賴下，頭痛欲裂的房東終於用個低於平均租金的價格租給蓋文，這還是看在蓋文是個工作穩定的公務員的份上。

「工作習慣，我下次會故意發出聲音的。」和蓋文正式交往的幾個月來，維克多從許多對話中了解蓋文的喜好和個性。這時候把姿態壓低可以讓蓋文的自尊心得到一定程度的滿足，只要蓋文的情緒不要低於平均值，維克多一直以來建立起的關係就不會崩潰。

當初瓊斯副隊長把他趕出特警隊要他找個“人生目標”把自己裝的像個人類時就給了許多可能與建議，每個都可行，卻都不是維克多最想要的選擇。要怎麼精準的像個人類？維克多以這個問題進行分析，進而產生了另一個問題。

到底什麼是人類凌駕於其他物種的特色？

「我想應該是心理活動吧，大多數動物中，在非飢餓與生存受損的狀況下殺戮的生物也只有人類，但不那麼做就不會產生許多璀璨的文明，創造與破壞，戰爭與和平，不過都是人類意念的集合。」

蓋文里德於一次談話中發表了他的看法，那時蓋文還是因為看了耶利哥募款拍的“我是仿生人”催淚紀錄片才漸漸地對仿生人放下心防，對維克多的態度沒有康納分享的"倒咖啡事件"那麼的極端，那時候他倆還沒開始交往，蓋文用著對普通人的態度對待他，只有在觸及他的地雷時才會有明顯的負面反應，維克多第一個發現的地雷是蓋文不喜歡Alpha隨意散發出信息素，這讓他有被冒犯的感覺。

信息素是Alpha和Omega的一大特徵，古時候通常會依靠著信息素來分辨一個人的特點與好壞，但隨著信息素抑制劑與去味噴霧的發明與普級，信息素漸漸的變成了隱私的一部分，撇除因為情緒使信息素激增的情況，現今的社會觀感認為有意地散發信息素都帶點性暗示。

「原諒我好嗎？」維克多使出RK系列經典的歪頭呆萌表情，配合著漸漸釋出的仿生信息素達到了最好的預想結果，蓋文逐漸放鬆的情緒隨著自身散發的信息素越發明顯。

「我考慮看看。」蓋文抬手捏了下維克多的臉頰，手指隨後的劃過半個臉部停在維克多的下嘴唇上，他用手指點了兩下對方的仿生嘴唇，命令著：「你親的我舒服我就原諒你。」

「今天想從親吻開始嗎。」維克多張嘴含住了蓋文伸過來的手指，柔軟如幼兒的仿生舌頭在說出口的當下就開始招待對方的手指，仿生口腔產出的仿生體液把蓋文的手指弄得濕黏，張嘴舔舐時發出的吸允聲與沿著手掌滑下的黏液挑逗著蓋文的感官，他放慢呼吸的盯著眼前的仿生人，看著他放過了自己的手指，轉而舔舐起他的手掌心，像是在享受糖品一樣的仔細舔著，輕柔的劃過、用舌尖一點點的按壓，慢騰騰的舔遍整個掌心，甚至連手指的間隙都沒放過，蓋文從沒想過自己的手掌心如此敏感，維克多光是用舌頭像犬類舔舐著他的手他就感到後腦發麻、下半身的男性生殖器不爭氣的有了反應。

「想在哪裡做？」維克多收起那個被他拿來“不務正業”的舌頭，轉而開始親吻起蓋文手指，每個指節都得到一個濕滑卻輕柔的吻，緩慢的進行像是虔誠的宣示，垂著眼的維克多在蓋文眼裡像極了正在祈禱的信徒，但漸濃的仿生信息素無時無刻的挑逗著他的情慾、拍胸脯保證這是性行為前的情趣，純潔的氛圍卻是淫靡的行動，蓋文對這個總是往他心底柔軟處寄生的Alpha完全沒轍。

「少廢話，多做事。」雖然刻薄，但自身散發的信息素騙不了人，蓋文渾身散發著緬梔的柔軟香氣，維克多很確信對方喜歡自己這麼做，蓋文收回自己的手轉而向維克多的下巴彈了一下，牽著維克多來到幾步之內的沙發上並排坐著，就像最俗爛色情片演的劇情一樣，他們在沙發上擁吻了起來，當維克多的嘴唇湊過來時蓋文迫不及待的開口迎接，他們互相吸允著對方的嘴唇發出了啵啵的吸允聲，舌頭在雙方的口腔內來回游移，蓋文粗重的鼻息與軟哼在每次換氣時從牙關溢出，一秒不漏地被維克多存進了記憶體裡面，他不要把這個上傳雲端，維克多要把蓋文的所有紀錄放在最難破解的資料夾裡，慎重的設下層層密碼以防備同型號的仿生人讀取。

這是只專屬於他的記憶，而他要自私地的獨佔所有。

"看著他，記住他的味道，不要胡思亂想。"

這次的纏綿絕對不能躺著爽，蓋文在心底不斷的警告自己專心認清眼前和自己親熱的人，把散發的信息素和臉做記憶結合，他不該在和自己男友親熱時想到阿爾傑艾倫的臉，那可是他認識十多年、情同親手足的好朋友，連意淫都無法當作理由，蓋文為數稀少的良心與正義感在這虛無的事情上異常執著。

開始接吻就沒閉眼超過三秒的蓋文讓維克多察覺的異常，他想打開掃描儀確認對方的生理參數有無異常，但在對方主動地捧著他的臉、比以往更熱情的吻上來時卻選擇略過這個選項。

被發現他一定會生氣。維克多編著理由塘塞自己。

維克多不會閉眼享受，長期關閉掃描儀後視覺處理器成了他辨別事物的重要手段之一，為了能捕捉更多關於蓋文的資訊他甚至把平均8秒一次眨眼改成10秒一次，他倆就這樣大眼瞪小眼的接吻著，要不是蓋文心事重重就會直接笑場，從愛情動作片轉成愛情搞笑片。

維克多沿著蓋文的下巴頸線舔到了後頸的腺體處，他又舔又咬得把自己含有仿生信息素的唾液沾附上那個自己無法佔有的處女地，像是冒險者肆意的在自己喜歡的地方留下"到此一遊"的字眼，維克多用牙把皮膚咬得紅腫，脆弱點被掌握住時的顫粟令蓋文頭皮發麻，幸好仿生信息素不帶侵略的氣息，不然蓋文可不會還如此泰然自若，他把這個當作情趣逼自己享受，蓋文仰起下顎盡量地把脖子露出來讓維克多有更多的發揮空間，有些冰涼的手探進蓋文的上衣裡，不急不躁的一路從腹部揉捏向上，最後停留在蓋文鼓起的乳肉上蹂躪，雙重的刺激讓蓋文的腦子打結，他舒服的忘記之前的耳提面命閉上了眼享受……

 

「你更硬了。想做嗎?」

 

維克多隔著牛仔褲揉著蓋文發硬的屌，他故意在蓋文頸部的腺體呼著充滿信息素的濕氣，假裝是被動地詢問，所作所為卻是主動的誘惑，稍微加重的仿生信息素不像以往讓蓋文意亂情迷，維克多才剛說完蓋文就一反常態的用力推開對方，瞪大的眼和加重的呼吸明顯的表示他處於驚嚇狀態。

紅褐色的短髮往後梳，被煙和酒摧殘的沙啞嗓音，和維克多一樣的灰色眼睛，和維克多一樣，有溫度的薄荷精油味信息素，蓋文又一次的在錯誤的時刻想起了自己的摯友，阿爾傑艾倫。

而他媽的悖德感還讓自己更硬，他完全無法原諒這麼婊子的自己。

 

「休息吧。」

「做!現在，馬上，在這裡。」

蓋文從自己像是爆破現場的思緒中生還，頂著維克多疑惑的眼神他裝沒事的喊著，甚至還自己主動的脫起衣服，這在以往都是維克多的工作之一。

「直、直接進來，快點。」

蓋文把自己扒光、頭仰靠著沙發椅臂後就主動把腿張開、抬成M字型，一手撥起陰囊展示著下方的雌穴，怕對方認為自己過於急躁，他撥開陰戶展示著裡面的濕潤軟肉，無言的宣示著自己無須潤滑，身體已經準備就緒接受性愛。

疑點太多，漏洞百出。維克多把蓋文的異常列於重要代辦事項，但他卻選擇不發問，他掏出已經脹大成慣用尺寸的仿生陰莖緩慢的肏入蓋文的雌穴當中，頂到底時他會讓蓋文習慣才會開始接下來的動作，等待時他會親吻蓋文的額頭或是眼角表示溫情。

你不想說，我就不問，反正還有其他辦法可以知道。維克多這次選擇了額角親吻等待著蓋文的允許。

蓋文在性愛中通常行動多於言語，不同時刻的每個小動作都有它的意義，像是傳教士體位時咬下巴代表"還要"，腳跟踢屁股表示"夠了"，真正開口的情況少之又少。

今天就是少之又少的一天。

「快動，用力點。」蓋文不耐煩的扭著身軀，主動地把兩腳交叉疊在維克多的背後，說得急躁眼神卻是閃避著維克多的注視，維克多無言地開始挺動，照著蓋文的吩咐維克多把性愛前期的輕柔抽動改成了後大開大闔的抽插頻率，抓著蓋文腰肉的手毫不猶豫地抬起對方的髖部，快速插入時撞得蓋文的陰莖和陰囊也大幅度的晃動，緩慢地抽出大部分莖身只留龜頭埋在對方體內，來回一套規律的折磨著蓋文的理智，他用手臂遮著臉龐讓人看不清表情，維克多只能從他的呼吸頻率來觀察他是否安好。

不是快速抽插時粗野得會失去理智，也不是在體內攪動時的溫情磨人，快速地插入與緩慢地抽出保留了身下人的理智，彷彿是在提醒著蓋文記住他的形狀與勇猛。

一次又一次的深頂是無言的宣示，維克多宣示著自己的存在。

記住給你快感的是誰，蓋文里德。

「維克....」蓋文的手臂依舊遮著臉龐，在縫隙中露出了帶點鼻音的呼喚。

「我在。」維克多沒有停下抽插，他思考著蓋文哭泣的機率，空出一手開始套弄蓋文的陰莖藉此轉移他的注意力。

「維克....」

「我在。」

「維克....」

「......」蓋文像個迴聲娃娃一樣的喊著維克多的暱稱，卻不像以往一樣在維克多回應後給予命令，沒有以前參數當作參考數據的行為令維克多無法預測蓋文接下來的行動，保險起見他選擇了沉默並且加快了手中的動作。

「回答。」

經過了數十回抽插後蓋文軟膩的說著，維克多在話語之後還聽到抽鼻子的細聲，蓋文顯然不想被發現所以他理所當然地保持沉默，他雙手一拉屁股一轉把蓋文換成了面對面跨坐的姿勢，堅挺的陰莖在這個姿勢下插得更深，他把下巴靠在蓋文的肩上，一手揉著對方的屁股一手撫弄著後背，像是調情像是安撫，但絕對是個擁抱，維克多用著蓋文從沒聽過的溫柔語氣呢喃著：

「我在這。」我不知道你在難過什麼，但我在這。

所以這是在安慰我嗎?感受著在自己身後不斷揉捏的雙手，和深插在自己體內卻絕對忽視不了的炙熱，享受著RK900款該給負評的安撫技巧蓋文感到有些茫然，他有些分不清對方到底是在吃他豆腐還是在安慰，色情又帶點呆萌的討好的確讓蓋文的心情轉好，他主動地捧起維克多的臉龐給予深吻，閉起雙眼品嘗著對方帶點薄荷味的唾液，在黑暗中探索著對方的口腔、恣意的把舌頭交纏在一起，牙齒輕咬著對方的下唇暗示著換手，維克多用著同樣的方式親吻著蓋文，他停下手邊的動作、閉上雙眼學著蓋文專心地享受在這個時刻，得到的反饋不比開啟視覺處理器時少，黏膩的接吻與溫熱的鼻息，換氣時的呼吸聲在黑暗時有不同的感受。

「我心情好多了。」

在結束這段吻時蓋文如此地宣布著，他抬高著自己的屁股主動的動起，雙手抓著維克多的肩當作支撐，在漸入佳境的加快抽插時卻被對方一把推回傳教士體位。

「搞屁?」這個舉動無疑是在拒絕蓋文的主動，難得主動的蓋文感到不被尊重，他一腳踢向維克多的右臉以示抗議，微側的臉也讓蓋文瞧見對方的顯示器，是一閃一閃的黃圈，蓋文不太能理解閃兩下燈的意思，但是他本能地察覺這絕對不是好事。

維克多在蓋文還在思考時就拔出自己的仿生陰莖，大傢伙在肉眼可見的速度下消了下去，第一次瞧見這景象的蓋文愣了幾秒，在因為皮帶的金屬扣聲回神時才發現維克多已經穿好了褲子，準備開始穿上衣。

「你幹嘛!做完再走!」老子火還沒消你想烙跑?

「特警隊有任務，所有隊員都要回去待命，時間緊迫。」蓋文因為驚呼而得到維克多空出5秒的一枚額吻，他如實的闡述著，不做其餘解釋的迅速離開留下屌依舊挺著的蓋文。

 

【題問】男朋友因為工作拔屌無情該怎辦?

 

蓋文在思考著要不要另創個假帳號順便掛VPN再去匿名網提問，但換個方式思考才意識到自己現今會這樣就是因為看了那些狗屁倒灶的發言，還有那個欺騙他感情的蠢歌才讓他在做愛時胡思亂想。

如果沒有那些屁事他早就在高潮的餘韻中心滿意足的目送維克多離開。

一定是這樣!

蓋文氣憤把不如意推給所有的網友，藉此為自己的情緒找個抒發點。

應該找個理由叫資安組去這個該死的匿名網掃蕩，肅清出點道德風氣，還可以報點績效也說不定。

他暗自的想著，開始回憶自己到底把電動按摩棒收在哪裡。

 

番外-如果蓋文堅持的話

為什麼每次不做就可以一覺到天亮，做了就會有一堆狗屎事?  
蓋文感覺自己最近過得太滋潤所以報應來了，被單身狗的怨念給詛咒了。

「幾次了!你再這樣我就去叫外送茶!我說到做到!」蓋文的雙腿死命夾著維克多的腰，耍賴中帶點維護自身權益的堅持，蓋文早已經不爽每次做到一半就會被摳回去待命的詛咒，這次他決定為了自己下半身的性福堅持到底。

「別耍脾氣了。」維克多嚴正的糾正，卻不敢中止仿生陰莖的運行。

「你速戰速決不行嗎?只要我高潮就好了!」

蓋文提出妥協的條件，他就是要這個，每次火還沒消下去就被潑冷水實在太傷身體了，他很怕以後看到LED顯示器轉黃色就會直接陽痿。

「我不認為這樣是健康的性行為。」

「你拔屌無情是健康到哪裡去?快點做。」

「了解。」維克多把蓋文翻了過來用後入的姿勢插入對方：「我盡量三分你內讓你高潮。」

「诶.....時間太短了!等等!為什麼變大了!」「嗚....好脹....你的...噫....怎麼還會變大....嗯嗯~痛!」「太、太....快了!慢點.....嗚.....噫.....溫柔....一點啦」「我....快....不行了....嗯嗯~恩哼~那裡!不要....不要在頂那裡了!」「我快...快被你...幹...幹到懷孕了....噫噫噫噫———」「要...要去...要去了!嗯嗯嗯!!!!」

最後蓋文被肏暈了過去，維克多在他高潮後毫不留戀地離開工作去了，雖然沒空幫蓋文做清潔袋還是有幫他蓋上棉被，免於一覺醒來感冒的風險。

蓋文做了個惡趣味十足的夢，夢裡艾倫化作料理節目主持人介紹做菜方式，而他是食材，維克多則是廚具。

「一道鹹菜乾Omega的做法簡單又粗暴，只要有對的食材與工具人人都做得到.......未成年請在家屬的陪同下操作喔!」

我操。

這是蓋文嚇醒後的感想。

 

*******  
2038年12月，關於底特律特警隊。

「我們是個團隊!而你是其中的一分子，維克多，你必須更融入環境。」

「報告瓊斯副隊長，我的程序設定上偏向軍用，對於任務命令都有完美的執行結果。」

「完美的結果？像是把自己搞得要進場維修？你以為你的維修費很便宜嗎？你搞錯我的意思了，我是希望你更"人性化"一點，有點求生慾好嗎？你心繫弟兄們的安危很好，但也該好好的保護自己。」

「請詳解。」

「別那麼像個該死的機器!了解?」

「仿生人以結構來說是機器沒錯。」

「天啊!那你至少裝得像個人類點!我知道你感受不出弟兄們對你的看法，我該告訴你，你是團隊的一份子不是防彈盾牌或是破門槌!你不能總是不顧危險的衝過去擋子彈!還有那個該死的阿拉花瓜捏雷衝鋒！到底是誰教你的？我的天，那可是自殺耶！不要跟我說效率和你防彈!我不想聽你的解釋!我看過你的使用說明書，我知道你的情感學習系統比較遲鈍但還是有好好安上阿，你可以學啊!去學習怎麼像個人類。」

「.......」

「這陣子我批你休假，去外頭找個人味再回來，不然我只好遞公文調職你，無法被團隊接受的隊友比敵人還危險，我必須為隊伍的所有弟兄們打算，抱歉。」

「讓我去學習當個人類?我是仿生人。」

「當然，孩子。但是在工作時你必須假裝自己是人類，真抱歉，工作有時就是不合自己的意，就像我討厭扮黑臉還是得扮，這明明是艾倫的工作！但他還是把鍋甩給我！我操。」

「了解，瓊斯副隊長。有任何重點可以切入嗎?」

「嗯?當人?先找個人生目標或者興趣？我想想……去看球賽?去跟風排隊?去吃魚喝茶叫雞還是去找人幹一架都好，你拿你那少得可憐的薪資去賭博我也沒差，只要別被告狀就好。」

「了解。」

「維克多，我很希望你能夠留下來，你這耐操的人才真的可遇不可求。」

「我也很希望能繼續與你共事，瓊斯副隊長。」

「還有，到底是誰教你玩阿拉花瓜衝鋒的？」

「……」

本來開始搜尋相關問題的維克多忽然延遲了一秒，系統突然跳出【離開此處】的緊急提示，他在搭上門把時看了一眼對方，對方給了他一個純良到慈愛又帶點關心實則八卦的笑容，一個越看越讓人發顫、拒絕了卻一定會良心不安的笑容。

特警隊的隊員們稱這為"姨母笑"，維克多以前都不明白這個形容詞的意思，但此時此刻他似乎對這麼形容詞的涵義有了點苗頭。

 

「別擔心孩子，我只是想找他來做個抗拷問體驗，結果良好的話我想加到下次的訓練當中，呵呵 。」

 

被戲稱為特警隊“姨媽”的馬丁瓊斯是個長期徵女友的Beta直男，在不到三十的年紀接任特警隊副隊長職務至今不過三年有餘，他已經用自己笑到讓人發寒的姨母笑和話癆唐僧屬性收服（擊敗？）特警隊上下的人心，不管是滿臉橫肉的待退老屁股還是剛入行熱血過頭的熊孩子學弟，皆在與他共事不久後對他產生本能的尊敬，說出口的話皆被當作最高處理原則，地位超然的連大他多屆且是隊長的艾倫也要讓他幾分（乖乖聽話才不會被姨母笑關心）

 

RK900型號名為維克多的仿生人看著馬丁瓊斯的笑容漸漸加深後果斷的推門離去，用著符合規矩的快速步伐離開了辦公區域，在回到宿舍收拾行李時才撇見鏡子裡的自己是亮著紅圈的，而且是一路亮回來。

 

維克多不得不承認自己有點怕馬丁瓊斯這個人類。

 

(๑˙❥˙๑)待續，看心情

**Author's Note:**

> 想寫個小黃梗結果爆字數(哭
> 
> 蓋文聽到的那首個是Britney Spears的3，就是首莫名其妙的歌
> 
> 喜歡你溫暖的文字，洋溢著滿滿的幸福：> 梗來自PTT鄉民梗
> 
> 原創人物馬丁瓊斯的靈感來自我最喜歡的R6豆逼擔當blitz(閃盾)加進了許多個人惡趣味結合而成(姨母笑)，總體來說是個注重團隊的好人
> 
> 阿拉花瓜捏雷衝鋒-前面四個字自己去搜尋，捏雷衝鋒就是捏著手雷往前衝當自殺炸彈客  
> 去吃魚喝茶叫雞-三個詞都是只同一件事-嫖妓  
> 待退老屁股-不知道為何想到台灣義務役待退=吃了無敵星星


End file.
